


Proving Herself

by WestOrEast



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, First Time, Loli, Transwoman, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: One night on patrol, Vista runs into Skitter. Overeager to show that she's an equal to the rest of the Wards, just how far will she go in her desire to prove it? A 5000 word commission for HeWhoWasMarduk.





	

  
Vista was on patrol, running over the rooftops. With the simplest effort of will, she compressed a twenty-foot gap over a twenty foot drop into a black line the width of a pencil. Stepping over it, she hopped from the roof of one derelict building to the next. She knew she really should have a partner, and she’d started out with Shadow Stalker, but when the older girl had made up some transparently obvious excuse to go off and do her own thing, Vista hadn’t said a word.  
  
It was bad enough being treated like the baby of the team by people who’d been superheroes for a fraction of the time Vista had been, and she didn’t need Shadow Stalker’s incredibly awful personality on top of that. She’d watched Shadow Stalker leave, then went off in the opposite direction. Sure, she was breaking SOP, but Vista figured she was owed for arresting Bakuda before that crazy tinker could finish her city buster.  
  
Pausing at the edge of the building, Vista looked up. It was hard to see past the glare of the city lights, but it looked like there were no clouds up there. Another chilly Brockton Bay night it seemed. With nothing to do and plenty of time to do it in, Vista decided to try out a technique she’d been working on. She thought of it as ‘The Telescope’, though she’d rather eat her costume than admit she gave her moves names.  
  
Bending space so that most of the distance between her and whatever she was looking at was reduced to the thickness of an atom, the brickwork of an abandoned store a quarter of a mile away seemed to jump to just a few feet in front of her. Now the trick was to start moving, and keep the tunnel she’d created in sync with her.  
  
Just as Vista was about to start her practice, her view was cut off. The dingy red brickwork was disappearing under an irregular black tide. Vista struggled with perspective and recognition for a minute, until she saw a brief glimpse of a grey leg in the middle of the mass. _Skitter_. With that, the indistinct swirling mass resolved itself into a swarm of bugs as the insect controller walked down the empty street.  
  
A tight, humorless smile stretched its way across Vista’s face. After the humiliation at the bank, she’d been wanting a rematch against the Undersiders, and this seemed like the perfect chance. No civilians’ around, no sign of any of the other thieves, and no reason why she shouldn’t apprehend this criminal immediately.  
  
Vista slowly raised her hand to her communicator’s switch, but after a minute dropped it. She wasn’t going to cry for help to deal with a single, wet behind the ears insect Master. She would handle this, herself, and get the credit for bringing in a parahuman by herself. Vista was all too aware of what people would think if she asked someone else for help. The baby of the team, calling for help because she couldn’t win a simple fight on her own, and needed the real heroes to come and save her.  
  
Vista’s eyes narrowed as the imagined humiliation burned at her. Her face burned at the thought of the backhanded insults she’d get, from the other Wards, from the Protectorate heroes, and from PRT officers. With that, her resolve settled into an iron-hard certainty. She _would_ capture Skitter, and she’d do it _without_ the help of anyone else. As the supervillain came down the street towards her, still unaware, Vista made her plans.  
  
Before the scattered insects could alert the older girl to her, Vista struck. Unhooking the electric baton from her belt, she formed a tunnel just a bit bigger than her connecting the rooftop to a patch of concrete just in front of Skitter. Stepping through it, she crossed the half mile in a blink of any eye, and announced her presence by forming a bubble of space around the two of them.  
  
“Skitter, you are under arrest. Get down on your knees and place your hands behind your head.”  
  
Vista didn’t expect Skitter to comply, and wasn’t disappointed as the villain lurched back, swearing in surprise. Seeing that she wasn’t obeying her, as Vista knew she wouldn’t, the young girl swung her baton, catching the villain in the stomach. Vista didn’t have enough muscle power to leave her bent over and gasping like a punch from Aegis would, but Skitter still swung a hand down to grab her stomach as her other hand disappeared behind her back.  
  
The bubble was keeping the two of the cut off from the outside world. Far, far too much of Skitter’s swarm was on the outside of that bubble, and insects were just not big enough to break Vista’s projections apart like animals or people, no matter how many they were. Vista could see tens of thousands of insects throwing themselves against her barrier, with no result. They just followed the curves in space into the ground or wall or open air. There was just no way for them to get in so long as Vista didn’t want them to.  
  
So, it was just Vista and Skitter in this sphere, and Vista was a veteran and Skitter had barely been on the scene for a month. In fact- Vista lashed out with her baton again, catching Skitter on the arm as she pulled out her own baton. She swore and dropped it as her hand was batted aside. Vista frowned, it seemed that the built in taser for her baton wasn’t working. Skitter’s armor must be too thick for it to penetrate. Still, Vista had a weapon and experience, and all Skitter had were a few bugs and reach.  
  
And as Skitter awkwardly took up a fighting stance, Vista realized she didn’t even have that. Her unsure, sloppy footwork was a sure sign that she didn’t really know anything about unarmed fighting, whereas Vista had spent years training with the PRT’s instructors.  
  
Vista started striking at Skitter’s arms, waiting until her limbs were bruised and sore before trying for another body shot. After only a few attempted strikes by the supervillain, which Vista dodged, parried, or counterattacked, Skitter seemed to realize she was losing a hand to hand battle against a twelve year old.  
  
Spitting out a curse, she turned and tried to run, undoubtedly hoping to break Vista’s bubble and let her swarm pour in. Rather than let her do that, and surely lose the fight, Vista tackled Skitter as she ran, bringing her down. Vista didn’t weigh much, but she weighed enough, especially since Skitter was already off balance. With a surprise squawk, Skitter hit the sidewalk, her head cracking off the concrete. Vista wasn’t too worried about brain damage, since the front armor on her mask seemed pretty sturdy, even better than what the PRT had tried to pawn off onto her.  
  
Still, it didn’t seem to be enough to let her bounce back up, since she stayed beneath Vista, twitching a bit and moaning. Outside Vista’s walls, her bugs were weaving drunkenly through the air, so it seemed she wasn’t faking. Pulling a pair of handcuffs out from her belt, Vista snapped them around Skitter’s wrists. As they _click_ ed down, Vista felt an unimaginably triumphant feeling surge through her body. She, alone, had taken down one of the more ruthless supervillains in the city. She hadn’t needed backup, she hadn’t needed rescuing, and she hadn’t taken a scratch.  
  
As she slid off Skitter’s back, Vista felt a laugh bubbling up in her throat. She’d just proven to everyone that she was a serious, effective member of the Wards. They’d never be able to call her a kid again, or put her where there wouldn’t be fighting, or any of the hundred ways everyone had shown they didn’t consider her a real superhero.  
  
Sliding her hands underneath Skitter, she managed to push the supervillain onto her back, to ensure she kept breathing. As she slid her hands back, running her gloved fingers through the gaps in Skitter’s grey armor that bend and twist, Vista felt a firm lump. Puzzled, she glanced down. It wasn’t a piece of armor, it was a few inches above her groin, which meant-  
  
_Ohmygod_. Skitter had a dick. The possibilities ran through Vista’s head in an instant. Futa, maybe, there was enough biological powers out there to be possible. Trans was more likely, especially with what Vista could make out of her general build. Still, there was no denying that Skitter had a cock, and that being beaten and half knocked out apparently made her hard.  
  
Sitting back on her heels, an unusual thought came to Vista. Yes, she’d proved that she was a serious member of the team. On the other hand, one thing that she couldn’t deny was that all the other Wards were much, much more interested in sex and dating and romance then she was. Vista knew the reasons why, but it was one spot where she didn’t match up with her comrades, and capturing a supervillain didn’t really fill in that gap. On the other hand, if she proved she was just as interested in sex and stuff as them… Hell, she knew Kid Win and Clockblocker were both virgins. If she surpassed them, she could really prove herself.  
  
Feeling around Skitter’s crotch, Vista looked for an opening. Finally, she found one, hidden behind a triangle of armor. Her searching also let her get a good feel for just how big Skitter was. Going off those porn videos she wasn’t allowed to watch, she’d say Skitter was just a touch below average. Prying the plate of armor off, her fingers snaked inside Skitter’s bodysuit and pulled out her snake. _No, Dennis is not here, and you don’t need to imitate him._  
  
Skitter still seemed pretty out of it as Vista worked her nerve up for the next step, making some dazed, confused noises. Wrapping her hand around the shaft, she started pumping her hand up and down, trying to get Skitter fully hard and erect. Her fingers seemed so small and slender compared to Skitter’s swiftly growing member. Whatever Skitter might have thought of a preteen giving her a handjob, her body seemed to appreciate it. Her penis grew hard quickly, and was large enough Vista couldn’t wrap her hand around it entirely. There was something mildly pleasant in the monotonous motions, maybe because of the reactions she was getting out of Skitter. Vista giggled to herself. Maybe that could be her daily forearm exercise, jacking off Gallant. Or Aegis if she wanted an endurance workout.  
  
As she moved her hand up and down, a thought came to Vista. How would anyone know she was their equal when it came to sex? She’d need some kind of proof. Fishing her phone out from a pocket, she pulled up the camera. Making sure that it was able to get a good picture of the action, she propped it up against a stray piece of debris, the small pinhole facing her and Skitter. Trying not to glance at it too much as it recorded her, Vista got back to work.  
  
Playing with Skitter’s… thing was the first time Vista had done anything like this, even to herself. A few furtive explorations in the dark when she was guaranteed privacy wasn’t anything like seeing someone else laid bare in front of her, and that wasn’t like actually taking the leading part in it. Still, she’d faced things a lot more intimidating than another woman’s member.  
  
Lowering her head, she took a closer look at it, glad that her visor partially covered her blush. It seemed larger than ever, eight inches tall and veiny. Even through her gloves, it felt hot, and she could see a hint of moisture beading at the slit. Vista swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. She’d heard Kid Win and Clockblocker lying to each other about how good blowjobs were, and how their imaginary partner also enjoyed them. But what if…?  
  
Vista ducked her head and stuck out her tongue for a quick taste. It… didn’t taste that bad really. Didn’t taste good either, just a very neutral sensation. Another quick lick confirmed the lack of something to get excited about, at least on her end. She knew blowjobs were popular with couples, but she was betting they were more popular when the guy was the dominant partner than when the girl was.  
  
Vista kissed the tip, getting some of Skitter’s pre on her lips. A throaty groan came from Skitter as she did so. Lapping it up, her eyebrows rose behind her visor. That did taste better. Not sweet, but kind of salty. She’d had worse tastes in her mouth, like her own blood, and nobody had ever groaned like Skitter had when Vista had kissed her cock. If everyone with a penis reacted like that to getting a kiss there, Vista could suddenly see the appeal for people to give blowjobs.  
  
She also wondered what it would feel like to have  Gallant’s someone’s mouth pressed against her folds. Warm breath puffing against her, looking down into their eyes as their skilled fingers and tongues slowly coaxed her to orgasm… She shivered at the thought, before shelving it for future consideration.  
  
Glancing at the camera still recording her, Vista licked her lips, getting ready for the next step. Opening her mouth, she slid her lips down around Skitter. The taste of the precum gathering around Skitter’s slit filled her mouth as she moved down. Vista kept her mouth open, knowing that her teeth scraping along the sides of Skitter’s shaft wasn’t going to be fun for anyone. But it also meant that nothing besides her tongue was touching Skitter, and it was all rather boring. Skitter seemed to think so too, since her cock started to slowly deflate inside Vista’s mouth.  
  
Frowning, Vista raised her head up off Skitter. Wrapping the older girl’s cock in her hand, she started slowly pumping up and down while thinking about what to do next. Obviously she wasn’t any good at blowjobs, and while Skitter was in no place to complain, Vista still didn’t feel like doing a sloppy job, especially if it didn’t do anything for her either.  
  
So, a blowjob was out, a titjob would have to wait for a few years, a handjob was pretty boring, so that left… Well, Vista had started feeling warm and squishy down there _anyways_ , so she might as well do the deed to prove she really was a woman.  
  
Climbing off Skitter, Vista stood up. Putting her hands on her belt, she took some deep breaths while hyping herself up. _You can do this, Vista. You can do this. You should do this. You should be able to prove to the entire world that you’re the equal of anyone else in the Protectorate._ Undoing her belt, she lowered the lower half of her costume, exposing her legs and waist to the world. The wind seemed chilly against her bare legs, and she was acutely aware of her polka dot panties. As she pulled them off to, she noticed a large dark, wet spot on them. She was again thankful that this part of town was completely deserted, and that she was in control over who would see her and when.  
  
Squatting back down above Skitter’s thighs, Vista took a long hard look at what she was about to put in herself. It seemed bigger than before, now that she was about to take her virginity with it. Shuffling forward until her crotch pressed against Skitter’s erect shaft, Vista leaned forward, resting her hands on Skitter’s chest. Shifting her hips back and forth a bit, she rubbed Skitter’s dick against her. Looking down, she could see her arousal forming streaks on Skitter’s length. She felt warm and sticky down there, way more than any of the unsatisfying times she’d tried to explore herself before now.  
  
Vista felt her nipples press uncomfortably against the inside of her costume. It didn’t feel good, all itchy and annoying, but it was too cold out to be completely naked, and her top was harder to get off than her bottom anyway. After shifting her shirt and vest failed to make it any more comfortable, Vista decided to just let it go and try and concentrate on what was happening below.  
  
Skitter’s penis felt hot and hard against Vista as she shifted back and forth. Looking down, Vista could see the head of Skitter’s cock disappearing beneath her every time she shifted forward. Every time she moved back, it was a bit shinier as she drooled from her lower lips onto it. Bringing a hand back to her, she slowly slid a gloved finger inside herself, _Oh God_. She’d never been able to slid inside so easily, and even through the fabric of the glove, she could tell that she was wetter than ever. She might actually be able to fit Skitter inside of her. Vista slid a second finger inside, and there still wasn’t the pain she had been half expecting.  
  
She knew that years of exercise had loosened her up, and that her hymen had been torn about three months after she joined the Wards, but, looking down at Skitter’s intimidatingly sized shaft, she wasn’t sure. _Okay, there’s only one way to know for sure. Just grow a backbone and do it. Come on, nothing’s going to change if you wait around_.  
  
With a trembling hand, Vista grabbed Skitter’s cock. Lifting her hips up, she raised Skitter’s shaft so the fat head brushed against her lips. As it brushed against her clitoris, she groaned. _Good! So good!_ She started sinking down, but didn’t even get an inch before stopping. An exploring, shaking hand confirmed that not even the head was inside her yet, but Vista already felt full to bursting. Her crotch seemed to be splitting in two, almost painful as her body quaked atop of Skitter.  
  
As Vista stopped, crouching over Skitter, she felt the older girl’s precum begin dribbling again. It flowed into her pussy, mixing with her own arousal. Vista took several deep, shuddering breaths, trying to get used to the strange feeling inside her core. After a few minutes, and thinking about Dean to try and get herself more aroused, she started sliding back down. Every inch was torturous agony, but it also felt so good. She had to stop several more times as she made her way down, pausing to catch her breath and nerve before it was time to start again.  
  
After an eternity, Vista felt her crotch finally press against the silk and armor of Skitter’s costume. Resting a hand on her stomach, she couldn’t believe how far inside Skitter felt. It was like she was pressing against Vista’s lungs, and it seemed so big that Vista thought there should have been a bulge on her stomach showing how big Skitter’s cock was.  
  
Vista couldn’t believe that she’d thought it was small when she first saw it. It felt like a baseball bat was inside her, snapping her poor pussy in two. And yet, she didn’t try to get off. Even as her hands balled into fists as she leaned on Skitter’s torso armor, she didn’t try to get off. Even as her breath was driven out of her in cute gasps that she would never have let anyone else hear, she didn’t try to get off. And when a shaking finger brushed against her button and sent a lightning bolt to her brain, she certainly didn’t try to get off. _Get off. Haha. I won’t be getting off until I get off._  
  
Before Vista started moving again along Skitter, she wanted to figure out how best to make herself feel. Pulling a glove off with her teeth, she touched her clit again, this time with a softer bare finger. This time it felt better, not as rough, and her body heat was nicer than the coolness of her costume.  
  
As the tip of Vista’s finger explored, it brushed against what little of Skitter’s cock that wasn’t buried inside her. She traced out the tight seal her lower lips had formed around it, and felt the liquids trickling out of her gather on her hand. A part of her couldn’t believe what she was doing, even as the evidence ran down her finger, but the sensations coming from her center were far too good for her to want to stop.  
  
Drawing her finger back to her clitoris, Vista started experimenting, trying to figure out what felt best. Hard strokes? No, so intense it was closer to pain than pleasure. Quick circles? Not enough sensation. Slower, firmer circles? Even as Vista found the perfect rhythm, she found that she’d started shifting her hips back and forth, sliding her bare skin along Skitter’s armor. Luckily it was smooth, or else it would have been _very_ painful.  
  
Vista had always been taught to trust her instincts, so she trusted that her body knew what it was doing. It certainly felt good, feeling Skitter shift inside her as she moved. She timed the strokes on her button in time with her hips, completing a circle with every movement. It felt _good_ , as her core adapted to Skitter’s dick, with her arousal making her all stretchy and tingly inside.  
  
A quick glance showed that her phone was still faithfully recording every second, every sound and quiver of her as she slowly slid back and forth along Skitter. Finally, Vista felt comfortable enough with Skitter inside her to start moving up and down.  
  
Pushing herself up, Vista moaned as she felt Skitter slowly slid out of her, stretching her once again. She stopped rising while Skitter’s lower head was still buried inside her. She paused for a minute, breathing in and out before sinking back down. Somehow, it felt even better the second time.  
  
Vista started slowly bouncing up and down on Skitter, rubbing her clitoris in sync. Her nipples wee achingly hard against her armor, and she wished she had a hand free to play with them, or that she could trust Skitter enough to uncuff her and let her do it.  
  
Trying to squeeze down on Skitter, Vista gasped. If she clenched down there, she moved slower, but it felt so much better. As she slowly rode Skitter, she shook her hips. She didn’t even mean to, but something buried in her hindbrain told her to. And that felt good as well.  
  
Vista slowly picked up the pace, bouncing faster and faster. As she shook herself more, her visor started to slip, cutting off her view. Not slowing her speed a bit, Vista raised up the hand that was supporting her to try and fix her visor. She hadn’t really envisioned her first time being spent fighting her own clothing, but there was no way she was going to stop now.  
  
“Ah! Ah! Ah! Aaahhh!”  
  
Vista squealed in a far cuter manner than she would have liked, as the feelings in her center started to overwhelm her. Skitter’s penis seemed larger and hotter than before, and as Vista slammed herself back down on it, it started to twitch inside her. Her pussy clamped down around Skitter. There didn’t seem to be any strength left in her body, and she tried to support herself with an arm as her gaze unfocused, looking off into infinity.  
  
Vista threw her head back and cried out as she came, not caring who heard her. Her first orgasm felt amazing, the best thing that had ever happened to her. Her legs twitched underneath her, and her hand flew up from her clitoris, to paw at her chest, trying to get some stimulation on her hard, needy nipples. As her eyes rolled back into her head, Vista felt her strength give out. Even as she collapsed, she felt Skitter start to pulse inside her.  
  
Vista fell forward, landing on Skitter’s chest, trembling and gasping at the feeling of Skitter’s white-hot cum painting her insides. Skitter’s cock had already felt like it was splitting her in two, but now it seemed her cum was filling in every last inch of her, stimulating every centimeter of Vista with pure pleasure. She screamed against Skitter’s breastplate as an orgasm ripped through her, making her small frame spasm as she came again.  
  
Pulling herself slowly off Skitter, Vista groaned as the cock slowly left her pussy. She felt stretched and empty, even as the cum warmed her insides. Having Skitter inside her felt good, but this felt good too, like the pleasant burn after a good workout.  
  
She pulled herself to one side of Skitter, and sat on her legs. Vista scooped some cum, both hers and Skitter’s up in her ungloved hand, and brought it to her mouth. Lapping it up, she pondered the taste. It was… interesting. She didn’t think she’d like it in large doses, or too often, but right now it tasted good. Warm, and gooey, and a mark of what she’d done. As the rest of it dripped out from between her legs onto the concrete, Vista smiled. She’d done it. She’d proved she was a mature, equal member of the Wards. No way could they talk down to her now.  
  
Grabbing her phone, Vista switched the camera off. Pulling up the recording, she skipped around the video, just to make sure everything was there. _Perfect_. While she knew she couldn’t share this with just anybody, a few quiet conversations with the right people should finally get her the respect she knew she had earned. Putting the phone in a breast pocket, Vista slowly and shakily climbed to her feet, searching for her discarded clothing.  
  
Looking up, Vista started in shock. Sometime after she’d last payed attention to it, the walls cutting her and Skitter off from the outside world had crumbled. Now nothing stood between her and the bug controller’s wrath except empty air. And yet, nothing happened. The insects just kept circling the two of them, replacing the sphere made of the very stuff of space-time with one of chitin. An occasional stream of them broke off to make a line between two points on the sphere, but not even one fly had landed on either of them.  
  
Looking back down at Skitter, Vista saw her slowly nod. It seemed she’d fully regained consciousness at some point. She gulped, aware of how badly and how quickly the balance of power had shifted. As she climbed to her feet, Vista considered her options. She didn’t really care for any of them. Couldn’t run, couldn’t fight, could maybe call for help… not good, not good at all.  
  
Skitter towered over Vista, seemingly much taller and more intimidating than she had been earlier. She looked intimidating, the inhuman mask, the too tall, too thin physique. However, the image was completely ruined by the way her penis still hung out of her costume. Slowly shrinking, still streaked with Vista’s juices, it was so out of place as to be laughable. Any hint of humor, however, was completely lost on Vista.  
  
Looking up at Skitter’s face, all Vista could see was her own yellow-tinted reflection in the supervillain’s lenses. What was she feeling? Anger? Enjoyment? Revenge? After a brief eternity, she spoke, a raspy, dry voice.  
  
“The keys.”  
  
“Huh?” was Vista’s eloquent response. A muffled jingle from Skitter prompted her memory. “Oh alright.”  
  
Vista bent down to fish the handcuff keys from her belt. Her legs rubbed against each other as she did so. Her thighs were swiftly becoming sticky and uncomfortable as her arousal faded. As she retrieved the key, Skitter turned around, holding out a palm. Dropping the key in the older girl’s hand, Vista backed away, grabbing her costume.  
  
As Skitter unlocked herself and tucked her penis away back behind the plate of armor, Vista got hurriedly dressed as well. Cleaning herself up with her panties, she looked at them with distaste before squishing them into a ball and throwing them into a convenient trash can, a mere hundred feet away. The projectile landed perfectly, guided by her powers.  
  
“Oh, and I’ll take this.”  
  
Skitter reached down and plucked Vista’s phone from her shirt. Sliding it onto her belt, the older girl turned and walked away, obviously not thinking that Vista posed any kind of threat to her anymore. The worst part was that Vista knew she was correct. She was tired, demoralized, and probably in trouble for going so long without a comm check-in.  
  
She’d screwed up a simple, flawless capture because she wasn’t satisfied with just proving herself an equal in combat. No, she’d tried to prove that she was an equal to the other Wards in every other way as well, and now she had nothing. No villain, no proof, and no panties. As Vista headed back to base, she realized she couldn’t tell anyone ever about tonight. And hope that Skitter wouldn’t put the video online.  
  
As Vista stumbled through the empty streets, a part of her marveled at just how quickly she had gone from being on top of the world, to humiliation and a contemptuous defeat. A desire started to grow in her heart, a desire to never again fuck up like this. From now on, she’d never be so caught up in her own pleasure that she’d lose sight of what was really important. As Vista vanished into the night, she promised herself that she’d win her next fight with Skitter.


End file.
